


One Last Time

by makishou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absurd, Angst gagal, M/M, Oneshot, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makishou/pseuds/makishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klingg--</p><p>Lonceng di pintu toko itu berbunyi, untuk terakhir kalinya.. Ku-bunyikan untuk menghibur diri, mengenang masa lalu dan perpisahan terakhir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi
> 
> fanfiksi Haikyuu!! pertama saya. haha terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk Tetsurou Kuroo dan Tsukishima Kei yang sudah menarik saya kedalam fandom ini. lol-- 
> 
> ( jangan tanya kenapa isinya random begini, salahkan Ariana Grande dan One Last Time-nya saja. terima kasih. )

Kuroo membuka matanya perlahan saat bias cahaya matahari dari sela-sela tirai menerpa wajahnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat diatas ranjang, menambah kerutan tak beraturan pada seprai yang memang sudah kusut dari sananya. Dan hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah punggung telanjang Tsukishima Kei yang tengah memunggunginya. Mengaduk sesuatu; sepertinya secangkir teh.

“Sudah bangun? Pulang sana, pergi kerja.”

Kuroo tidak menjawab, matanya mengarah sayu pada sosok Kei. Kembali ia menghela napas panjang, sebelum beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan kearah si pirang berkacamata yang sejak tadi hanya mengaduk tehnya terus menerus dengan tangan bergetar.

Kuroo menyahut tegas. Kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Kei; mendekapnya posesif. “Ya. Dan itu artinya kau harus datang lagi.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo mencorat-coret _note block_ diatas meja sambil sesekali melempar pandangan keluar etalase toko dengan malas. Lelaki sinis, sarkastis, tukang sindir dan hobi protes; Tsukishima Kei, belum muncul sejak terakhir dilihatnya pagi tadi. Sekarang sudah pukul enam sore, jadi sudah sepuluh jam lebih ia tak melihat wajah lelaki itu.

 _Tunggu.. dia tidak benar-benar pergi, kan?_ Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kuroo menjadi gila sendiri. Rambut jambul ayamnya pun semakin kusut masai. Kuroo menerawang, mengingat sejak kapan ia bisa berubah menjadi orang tolol begini.

 

Kalau saja pagi itu Kei tak harus muncul di toko roti tempatnya bekerja untuk mencari sebotol selai stroberi, kalau saja Kuroo tidak melayani lelaki itu dan memandang matanya begitu lekat, kalau saja Kei tak lancang menitipkan alamat apartemennya disini untuk minta diantarkan beberapa potong shortcake stroberi, kalau saja Kuroo tak harus berinteraksi dengannya setiap hari.. kalau saja hari itu Kuroo benar-benar jadi mengundurkan diri dari sana.. kalau saja.. ia tak harus bertemu dan mengenal Tsukishima Kei.

 

Kalau saja itu terjadi. Kuroo tak perlu jatuh dalam pesona unik Kei, dan berakhir mencintainya seperti ini.

 

_Klinggg.._

Spontan menegakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke pintu, Tetsurou Kuroo tak berkedip sedikitpun. Durian runtuh untuknya, di depan sana, Tsukishima Kei berjalan menyusuri meja _display_ berisi cake dan pudding dingin _._ Mengintip dari balik kacamata bening miliknya. Kuroo tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak memamerkan cengiran aneh andalannya.

 

“Darimana saja? Sepuluh jam lebih menunggu itu rasanya mengerikan sekali.” Ucap Kuroo blak-blakan begitu tubuh si pirang kesayangannya itu berada tepat dihadapan meja kasir. Si kacamata memilih diam dan langsung mengulurkan beberapa lembar uang puluhan ribu; tak menjawab sepedas biasanya. “Ambil kembaliannya.”

Tanpa permisi, si kasir urakan berjambul ayam itu meraih tangan Kei, menatap wajah dan jemarinya bergantian. Oh, ia baru menyadari sesuatu rupanya. Ada benda asing yang melingkar manis disana.

 

“Kei.. ini, kau baru beli ya? Bagus.. Aku juga akan membeli satu yang mirip dengan punyamu.”

“Kuroo—aku bertunangan tadi siang.” Memberi jeda sebentar, Kei menarik lepas tangannya dan menunggu respon apa yang akan diberikan padanya.

“Apa? Siapa yang mau dengan lelaki sepertimu? Memangnya ada? Kurasa hanya aku..” Racauan Kuroo terdengar jelas, tertawa pada kebodohannya sendiri. “Ini bukan bulan april, Kei.. oh! Yang sesungguhnya bertunangan itu Akiteru kan? Karena kau sebal padaku, jadinya mengarang cerita.”

Tsukishima Kei menatap sepasang mata tajam itu, mata yang bisa saja berubah menjadi lebih sadis lagi sewaktu-waktu. Ini saatnya, sudah cukup tiga bulan ia membuang waktu dan menghabiskan harinya bersama Kuroo. Berbagi kata, kisah, pelukan bahkan ciuman dan segalanya. Kuroo Tetsurou sudah meninggalkan bekas di tiap jengkal tubuhnya. “Besok aku akan ke Vienna, menetap disana.”

“Bagaimana denganku?” Si rambut hitam tersenyum miris dan menghembuskan napasnya banyak-banyak. “..Tsukishima Kei, lelaki paling mengerikan yang pernah kutemui.”

Kei membiarkan kepalanya mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan dari lelaki didepannya, sementara Kuroo mengusap kasar wajahnya sendiri lalu berjalan keluar dari balik meja kasir.

“Kenapa sekarang? Aku bahkan sudah merencanakan segalanya hingga beberapa bulan kedepan.. kita masih akan melewatkan tahun demi tahun.” Kuroo mencibir, suaranya lemah, kalah, dan ia tahu kalimatnya akan kembali sia-sia.

“Kau seperti seorang gadis hamil yang batal mendapat pertanggung jawaban.” Mencoba sarkastik, Kei malah berujar dengan mata terpejam. Enggan menatap sang lawan bicara.

Kuroo mendesis, amarahnya kini terasa benar-benar nyata. “Kau milikku, Kei. Bukan orang lain. Kau pikir aku bisa terima ini?”

“Sejak kapan aku pernah jadi milikmu? Berhentilah bermim—“ Kuroo mencium Kei. Sebuah ciuman yang kasar dan rakus. Bukan ciuman manis yang biasa mereka tukarkan dahulu, tak ada kata-kata cinta yang meluncur di sela kedua bibir itu bertemu. Hanya ekspresi kemarahan dan rasa kecewa Kuroo yang tampak disana.

 

“Kei.. Kei..” Lelaki itu memanggilnya, hampir seperti sebuah bisikan. “Kau ingin melihatku mati membusuk didalam rumah sakit jiwa?”

Kei tertawa dalam hati. Kuroo-nya yang bodoh, masih sempat saja bergurau.

“Aku tahu kau tak mungkin mati semudah itu, Kuroo.”

Dengan hati-hati, tangannya meraup wajah sang terkasih. “Mati bersamaku kalau begitu. Biar impas.” Kuroo masih belum menyerah rupanya.

“Aku tidak bisa.” Tsukishima Kei sudah bisa menebak ini, Kuroo bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk dihadapi. “Ah, jangan harap aku mau mengundangmu di pesta nanti. Kalau kau datang pun, pasti akan kuusir.”

“Aku akan menghantui orang itu sampai mati.”

“Silahkan, itu bukan urusanku.”

Kuroo mendekap erat lelaki di depannya, membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Kei. Bahkan sengaja menulikan telinganya dari rintihan lelaki itu “Kei.. Kei.. aku mencintaimu..” Suaranya bergetar, serak dan cekat. “Kau tahu itu kan?”

 

 _Aku tahu_ —

 

Kei terhenyak saat merasakan sesuatu menembus pakaiannya dan jatuh membasahi pundaknya. Tanpa perlu berpikir keras, Kei sudah amat tahu itu.

Air mata Kuroo.

 

“Tidak tahu.” Kei mencaci dirinya sendiri dalam hati, benci menjadi sok kuat seperti sekarang. Dengan kekuatannya, ia menghempaskan tubuh Kuroo kebelakang. Mendorong lelaki itu untuk menjauh, kemudian menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan di rahangnya.

“Semoga cepat sadar.” Mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat, Kei berbalik memunggungi Kuroo yang bersandar lemas di dinding kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sudah selesai. Ini akhirnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Selamat tinggal? Atau sampai jumpa? Demi tuhan kenapa memilih kata saja harus begitu pelik.

Raungan Kuroo semakin terdengar jelas, seperti kucing liar kelaparan.— _menurut Kei_.

 

“Aku pergi, Kuroo Tetsurou. Terima kasih.”

 

_Klinggg.._

 

Lonceng di pintu toko itu berbunyi, untuk terakhir kalinya.. _Ku_ -bunyikan untuk menghibur diri, mengenang masa lalu dan perpisahan terakhir.


End file.
